


What counts

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep the order, count the days that you have lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What counts

Cloud counts things. He counts the days that are sunny, the days that are full of rain. He counts his memories, the ones now firmly settled in his head and in the pages of his journals. To this day he’s not sure what to feel, how to feel now that he’s himself- now that Cloud Strife is here, physical and emotional pains and memories and smiles that he rarely gives. 

Now that Zack is nothing but a good memory and not a shadow on him, blurring out his own mind. 

So Cloud counts things; counts the seconds when he finds his lips curling up in a smile, counts the steps it takes to reach the Buster Sword still sticking out of the stone cliff. He doesn’t take it out these days anymore, leaves it there as a grave stone and memorial that Zack deserved and never got.


End file.
